Imaginary Phantoms?
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when you get two halfas being chased by a secret government organization and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends? Well you know where this is heading...
1. A New Hideout

Imaginary Phantoms?

Chapter 1: A New Hideout

It was another average chase for both Danny and Danielle Phantom. They were being chased and hunted down by the notorious anti-ghost section of the government known as the Guys in White. The two halfas began flying through the clouds while several members of the Guys in White flying on their jetpacks.

"We are on their tails" said the head of the group.

"Began firing weapons" said another.

The squad of Guys in White then began to fire their weapons at both Danny and Danielle.

"This is too much, you said you were just going to teach me a few new moves and that's it" said Danielle.

"Well how should I know when these guys are going to pop up" said Danny.

"I don't think I am strong enough to take these Guys in White on" said Danielle.

"Don't worry" said Danny, "just keep on going I'll handle these Guys in White."

"Look, it's that phantom punk" said the head of the squad, "who was he again?"

"Forgot" replied another, "anyway, let's bring him in anyway."

As the Guys in White began to fire their weapons, Danny created a shield around himself and to protect Danielle. He then used his new ice powers and freeze the tips of the guns, when the Guys in White were trying to get the ice off the guns, Danny zoomed right in and gave each one of them a good punch and fired a ghost beam at their jetpacks sending them flying all over the scene.

"Uh, I think I might need some help" said Danielle as several more Guys in White popped up behind her by using their jetpacks.

"You're coming with us ghost girl" said the head of the new group of Guys in White, "and we know that you're much weaker than that ghost boy."

As they were about to fire a net to capture Danielle, Danny came racing right toward the new group of Guys in White. He gave them a good punch, another kick and fired his ghost beam at their jetpacks making them blast off all over the scene.

"This is getting tiresome" said one of the agents as he was trying to get his jetpack under control.

"Come on" said Danny to Danielle, "let's get out of here."

"You just read my mind" added Danielle.

As the two halfas were leaving the scene, the agent who was getting his jetpack under control readied his rocket launcher, aimed carefully at the two fleeing fugitives and fired a guided missile at them. The missile then made a direct hit at both halfas sending them falling down right into some trees of some sort of park.

"Direct hit" said the agent as he gave a smirk then he got out his communicator, "the two ghosts are down. Repeat, I repeat, the two ghosts are down. Prepare for retrieval."

As the various agents of the Guys in White were getting themselves in order to head down to the area where Danny and Danielle had landed, the two haflas had recovered from the attack and found themselves dangling over some tree branches.

"This isn't good" said Danielle as she was trying to free herself.

"You're telling me" said Danny as he was having some trouble of his own.

Suddenly Danielle fell from her position and right onto the ground. She felt she landed on something quite soft and then she found out it was some sort of blue-like object.

"Get off me!" cried the blue creature as he pushed her off of him.

"Sorry" replied Danielle.

Suddenly the blue creature stood frozen in place quite shocked.

"So Danielle what's going on here and who's your new friend?" asked Danny as he finally got himself out from his own troubles.

The blue creature looked at the two halfas with such shocked. He had never seen such people before and ran from the scene. He quickly returned to the scene with a boy wearing a red sweater along with some tall red-like creature with skinny arms and legs and a strange eye, a strange bird-like creature and a strange purple creature that looked like the devil himself.

"Look what I found" said the blue creature to the boy in the red sweater.

"Wow Bloo" said the boy in the red sweater, "looks like you finally found some lost imaginary friends."

"You could even out rank me on bringing home lost imaginary friends" commented the skinny red-like creature with the strange eye.

"You bet I would beat you Wilt" said Bloo.

"Uh, what the heck is going on?" asked Danny as he was overhearing their conversation.

"Well" replied the boy in the red sweater, "my name is Mac and I sort of volunteer for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and we seem to think you could be lost imaginary friends."

"Could be imaginary friends?" asked Bloo in such an astonishment, "Come on Mac. Where in the world are you going to get one teenage boy with white hair, green eyes and a fancy jumpsuit and a girl with the similar taste in fashion and hair style?"

"Well" replied Mac, "okay, I think you can bring them along with us in the Foster's Bus."

"Uh, can we talk about this by ourselves?" asked Danielle to Mac and company.

As Danny and Danielle walked a few paces away, Danielle was quite concern how they were mistaken for imaginary friends in the first place and was quite insulted.

"Look, I'm not sure if I would like to be stuck with some imaginary friends" replied Danielle, "I also think it's wrong to mooch off of them."

"Look Danielle," said Danny, "I know this seems pretty weird to you and even to me, but I think we should use this Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends or whatever place these people or imaginary friends call their place of residence as a temporary hideout from the Guys in White. As long as those Guys in White are after us and will remain in the region I don't think it's a good idea to venture out of this area."

"Hmm, perhaps you're right" said Danielle as she thought to herself, "alright. Let's do it."

Both Danny and Danielle then head back toward Mac and company.

"Okay" said Danny to Mac, "we'll head back to this Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."

"Yes!" cheered Bloo then he began singing, "I am going to out rank Wilt, oh yea! I'm going to out rank Wilt!"

As Danny and Danielle found their way to the Foster's Bus with their new friends, Frankie was at the wheels of the bus ready to go.

"So looks like you finally got some new imaginary friends with some new fashion styles" said Frankie commenting on Danny and Danielle.

"Well I was the one who found them" said Bloo.

"Well, technically I fell on you" said Danielle.

"Ex nay on the fall ey" said Bloo.

"Aw, don't be ashamed about finding them by accident" said Frankie as she started the engines.

"Yea" said Danny softly, "I just hope it's something you won't regret."

Danny's words couldn't be more to the truth as the Guys in White were searching the very area both Danny and Danielle fell.

"Looks like they were here" said one of the agents as he was using some sort of device to detect ecto-energy.

"Where else do you think they could have head off to?" asked another agent.

Suddenly the agents of the Guys in White heard the engines of the Foster's Bus start and the bus itself was on its way to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

"Darn it!" cried the agent with the ecto-energy detector device as he threw it on the ground.

"That's going to cost you from your government pay check" said the other agent.

"Oh darn it" sighed the agent who threw it on the ground.


	2. Signing In

Chapter 2: Signing In

It was a few hours since Danny and Danielle had decided to head toward Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends and impersonate as imaginary friends themselves. The Foster's Bus had finally arrived at its destination and both Danny and Danielle were quite tired from their ordeal after being chased down by the Guys in White.

"Home sweet home" said Frankie as she took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car.

"Come on, wake up" said Bloo as he was trying to get both Danny and Danielle up who both had fallen asleep during the ride, "I want to rub in Wilt's face that I out ranked him."

"Alright, alright we're getting up" said Danielle as she stretched her arms and got off her seat as well as Danny.

"That's a nice D you have on your jumpsuits" said the purple devil-like creature.

"Uh, thanks" said Danny everybody was heading toward the house.

"I'm Eduardo" continued the purple devil-like creature.

"Who would you be?" asked Danielle to the strange bird-like creature.

"Coco" replied the bird-like creature.

"Come again?" asked Danielle.

"Coco!" continued the bird-like creature.

"No, her name is really Coco" said Mac.

"Oh" then she leaned toward Danny, "this is just too weird."

"I know what you mean" said Danny softly back to Danielle.

"Welcome to your new home" said Frankie as she opened the door to the house and led both Danny and Danielle inside.

"Ah, Master Blooreguard" said a strange rabbit in some sort of suit, "I see you have finally brought in your own imaginary friends which you rescued."

"Well, let's just say they just happen to drop out of the sky" said Bloo, "so does that mean I get to out rank Wilt Mr. Herriman?"

"Well not entirely though" replied Mr. Herriman, "however I will make a note that this would be the very first time you brought home two actual imaginary friends. Uh, who are your two imaginary friends anyway?"

"I'm Danny Phantom" replied Danny and he then went over to Danielle, "and this is Danielle Phantom."

"So how are you two anyway related to each other?" asked Mr. Herriman.

"Well, we're sort of like cousins" replied Danielle.

"I see" said Mr. Herriman then he directed the two Phantoms to follow him, "come with me into my office. I would like for you two to sign for some paper work, get things in order and I think there should be enough room for another bunk bed in the room Master Blooreguard, Wilt, Eduardo and Miss Coco reside in."

"This is just weird" continued Danielle as she whispered to Danny commenting about the place being run by an imaginary rabbit.

"I know" said Danny as he whispered back to her softly, "but I'm sure we can use this place as a hideout from those Guys in White."

"Do you think they have given up on ever finding us in this region?" asked Danielle as Danny was opening the door to Mr. Herriman's office for her.

"Don't count on it" replied Danny.

"Ah, come sit down" said Mr. Herriman as he gathered two piles of paper together. He then hands out each pile to both Danny and Danielle and gives them each a pencil, "fill these forms out and everything will be settled. I hope we don't meet in this office for mischievous reasons."

"Oh no sir" said Danielle as she was starting to fill in the forms, "you'll hardly see us do anything like that."

"That's what they all say" sighed Mr. Herriman as he turns toward the window of his office.

While Danny and Danielle continued on their tedious task of filling out the paper work for Mr. Herriman, the Guys in White were assessing what went wrong with apprehending the two Phantoms.

"I am very disappointed in your work" said the head agent of the operation, "I would like some clue of where those two ghost kids could have gone. If all I hear is silence, then I smell big fat demerits and even demotions all around."

"Uh, sir" said the agent who shot the two Phantoms down as he raised his hand, "I did seem to hear a bus taking them away."

"So what kind of a bus did those two ghost kids get on?" asked the head agent of the operation as he approached that particular agent.

"Well, what I read on the bus as it sped off after my partner threw down his ecto-energy detector device" continued the agent, "I did catch one word on the bus. It is owned by somebody with the last name of Foster."

"Hmm" thought the head agent of the operation, "Foster, Foster, Foster. Where in the world does that name sound so familiar?"

"Hey boss" said another agent as he was on the computer, "you might want to check this out."

The head agent of the operation walked over toward the computer and pushed the other agent out of the way. He then observed the website for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

"So let me get this straight" said the head agent as he got up from the computer chair and walked over toward the agent again, "you think these two ghost kids are that stupid into fooling us about them trying to pose as imaginary friends and use that as a temporary hideout?"

"Uh, lucky guess?" replied the agent as sweat ran down his forehead since he really didn't know that was the case.

"Good job" said the head agent of the operation, "that's the type of agent we really need for the Guys in White."

"So what else does that website says?" asked another agent.

"Well" replied the head agent of the operation, "when I read it, it also says it takes in lost imaginary friends. Those two ghost kids were probably mistaken for such a thing like that."

"So how are we going to infiltrate that facility?" asked the first agent.

"I think I may have an idea" replied the head agent of the operation, "I think we should send in two agents disguised as imaginary friends. We can get some of our boys from Area 51 and try to turn two agents into fake aliens who would be surely mistaken for imaginary friends. They would have to take them in."

"So who are the two unfortunate agents for the job?" asked the first agent.

"How about you and website boy over here?" replied the head agent of the operation as he leaned toward the agent.

"Uh, good call sir" replied the agent as more sweat began to run down his forehead.

"So what are we to do once they have accepted us as imaginary friends?" asked the agent who found the Foster's website.

"Search the entire house for those two ghost kids" said the head agent of the operation, "and while you're at it, plant listening devices in as many rooms as you can possibly be. Believe me, I have heard stories about that place being packed with full of rooms. You could get lost quite easily there, so you two should also bring a mini-GSP tracker with you just in case."

"Don't worry sir" said the agent who found the Foster's website, "we won't fail you."

"You better not" said the head agent of the operation, "or if you do I'll make sure that you'll get the lowest government paid job-desk duty."

While the Guys in White were preparing for another phase of their operation to catch the two Phantoms, both Danny and Danielle were done with their tedious work and placed the two piles of paper next to Mr. Herriman. The imaginary rabbit then signaled Frankie to come in.

"Ah, Miss Frankie" said Mr. Herriman as both Danny and Danielle turned toward her, "it's time to take these two to their room."

"Come on you two, follow me" said Frankie.

"So how long do you think we're going to have to stay in this crazy house?" whispered Danielle to Danny.

"I really don't know" replied Danny as he whispered back while they were following Frankie, "but I'm sure I think I can get Sam to adopt us and get us out of this house."

"You mean we can get adopted?" asked Danielle as she was quite concern.

"I think we both can handle that by using our ghost power to be invisible" replied Danny as he whispered back to her.

"Oh, right, got it" said Danielle.

"So here is your room" said Frankie as she led the two Phantoms in, Eduardo and Wilt were already setting up the new bunk bed.

"It's going to be quite nice to have more company" said Wilt as he was getting the bed sheets ready for the new bunk bed.

"Sí" replied Eduardo who was doing Danielle's bed sheets.

"Well" said Frankie as she was leaving the scene, "hope you two don't get into trouble."

"Somehow I'm betting trouble is going to find us" said Danny.


	3. Problems for Sam

Chapter 3: Problems for Sam

After everything was in order for Danny and Danielle's first day at Foster's Home for Imaginary friends, Danny and Danielle had just finished dinner.

"Take my plate" whispered Danny to Danielle, "I'm going to head to a secret area and contact Sam to get us out of this."

"No problem" replied Danielle as she took his dishes.

"Ah, Miss Danielle" said Mr. Herriman as the rabbit was observing her taking in Danny's dishes, "seems like you are quite generous in doing other people's choirs. Might I inquire on why Master Daniel has left so soon?"

"Uh, he had to use the restroom, drank lots of liquid you know" replied Danielle as she was taking Danny's dishes to the kitchen.

"I see" said Mr. Herriman then he hopped away, "carry on."

While Danielle was providing cover for Danny, Danny was floating about while he was invisible trying to get a good spot so he could call Sam on his cell phone. But nearly everywhere Danny floated in the house; there was always an imaginary friend that could eavesdrop on his conversation. So he decided to float all the way up to the roof of the house and called Sam from there. While he was dialing Sam's number, Sam was getting ready to go to bed as it had been a long weekend for her considered she had to go to many social events her parents forced her to go. Her cell phone rang and she immediately picked it up.

"Who is this?" asked Sam.

"It's Danny" replied Danny on the other line.

"Danny?" Sam replied in such astonishment, "Boy am I hear from you. I just got off my computer and Tucker said he hasn't seen you for the rest of the weekend. Where the heck are you?"

"Long story short" replied Danny, "I was out teaching my cloned cousin Danielle some of my new moves such as my ice power. But the Guys in White ruined it and started to chase us away from Amity Park. We then ended up in a park of some sort after one of the Guys in White fired a missile at us and then we were mistaken for some imaginary friends by some kid and his own imaginary friend."

"So where are you exactly?" asked Sam as she was becoming quite worried.

"I'm at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" replied Danny, "you might want to search them on the Internet, because if you don't Danielle and I could be adopted by some kids."

"So what are you going to do about Jazz?" asked Sam, "And your parents and Mr. Launcer?"

"Do you still have those doctor excuses?" asked Danny.

"Sure do" replied Sam.

"Send them to the nurses office" said Danny, "tell them that I am out and won't be coming back for awhile. Tell Jazz where I am as well, but I would prefer you don't tell my parents or they could barge in this place and ruin it just like they have done back at home."

"I see" said Sam then she hangs up, "don't worry Danny, I'll get you out of this, I hope."

After Danny was finished using his cell phone, he placed it back and then floated down back into the house. He then went right into the bathroom and came right out of it just in time as Mr. Herriman was at the door.

"Ah, Master Daniel" said Mr. Herriman, "I see that you have finished using the restroom. I do so hope you have followed the rules."

"Oh, you bet" said Danny.

"I do hope so" said Mr. Herriman as the rabbit then hopped away, "anyway, I hope you have a restful evening."

As Danny head back to his room where Danielle was there, a few blocks away from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, the Guys in White were preparing for their next phase of the operation. They had finally brought in their alien experts from their counterparts in Area 51. The two agents that were chosen for the phase where in some sort of barber's shop and the agents from Area 51 got ready the agent who fired the missile at the two Phantoms and placed him in an E.T. sort of a costume that was very realistic.

"You look very convincing as an imaginary alien" said the Area 51 agent as he gave his thumbs up to his Guys in White counterpart.

"Gee thanks" replied the Guys in White agent.

The other Area 51 agent then got the agent who found the Foster's website to look like one of the aliens from the movie-Aliens sort of a costume.

"Another fine work" said the agent head of the operation as he entered the scene, "you two look excellent examples of imaginary aliens just like those two ghost kids were mistaken as such. I think that blue imaginary friend we have been spying on might want to take you two in."

As the Guys in White were trying to find a perfect location to drop off their two infiltrators to be mistaken as imaginary friends, it was already mourning and Mr. Launcer was quite suspicious of Danny's absence from school. He didn't know that Danny Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom was at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends getting up at that moment and having breakfast with other imaginary friends along with his cloned cousin Danielle.

"Miss Manson and Miss Fenton" said Mr. Launcer as he caught both Jazz and Sam in the hallway, "I would like a word with you two if it would suit you."

"So are we in trouble?" asked Sam as sweat began to run down her forehead.

"Actually no" replied Mr. Launcer as he opened the door to his office, "but your friend and Jazz's brother-Danny would be if I don't see some sort of an excuse on why he hasn't shown up for his first two periods."

"Uh, oh yea his excuse" said Sam as she got out a doctor's note and handed it over to Launcer, "Danny told me he was sick."

"Yea, he's sick alright" said Jazz as she agreed with Sam.

"Sick?" asked Mr. Launcer with a suspicious look on his face, "I think I can take your words for now. But if I find out that he isn't sick or that this is some sort of a prank, I'm going to make your lives and his much worse than it is now. You two may leave."

"That was a close one" said Sam after they left the scene.

"So where is this Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends you have told me along with Tucker about?" asked Jazz.

"I'm not really sure where it is" replied Sam, "but I think once this week is over we can go over there and adopt Danny and Danielle back from that place."

"Well" said Jazz as they were both heading to class, "we better or somebody else is going to and that won't be good for them or us."


	4. Two More Imaginary Imposters

Chapter 4: Two More Imaginary Imposters

It was noon time at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Bloo was out of the house along with his three friends Eduardo, Wilt and Coco with Frankie who were trying to find and rescue more imaginary friends. As Frankie drove the Foster's Bus, they came toward an alleyway where the two Guys in White agents who were dressed up to look like realistic aliens showed their faces and their superiors signaled their entrance.

"You know what to do" said the head of the operation on the other line with the two agents.

"Alright, we know, we know" said the first agent who was dressed up as an E.T.-like alien, "don't be so pushy."

"Look, here they come" said the agent dressed up as the alien in the Alien's movie, "get in your position."

"Hey, look" said Bloo as he notice the two imposters from the window, "more imaginary friends to rescue!"

"Those sure look like aliens" said Wilt.

"And the grey one reminds me of the E.T. movie" said Eduardo.

"Coco, Coco" said Coco.

"Alright, I'll pull over and retrieve those two imaginary friends for you Bloo" said Frankie.

"Get in your positions" said the agent wearing the Alien costume as the bus was pulling up to them.

"You must be lost imaginary friends are you not?" asked Frankie.

"Absolutely" replied the agent wearing the E.T. costume, "we were abandon by our creators."

"That's terrible" said Wilt as he appeared on the scene.

"Coco, Coco, Coco" added Coco.

"We should really get you two back to Fosters so that I can out rank Wilt, I mean to provide a home for you poor imaginary friends" said Bloo.

The two imposters then got right onto the bus and the bus started its engines and drove off back to Foster's.

"They have taken the bait" said an agent hidden behind some garbage cans.

"Excellent" said the head agent of the operation on the other line of the other agent's communicator, "continue to monitor their progress of their infiltration into this Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."

"Will do sir" said the agent as he turned off his communicator and then began to follow the Foster's bus in a nearby car the Guys in White had provided.

After a few hours after the two imposters were picked up, they finally arrived at their destination and Bloo and the rest were greeted by Mr. Herriman and Mac who had arrived from school to see Bloo.

"Ah, Master Blooregaurd, I see you have brought in two more imaginary friends you have found" said Mr. Herriman.

"Yes I certainly have Mr. H" said Bloo, "so is my wing going to be expanded?"

"Certainly so" said Mr. Herriman then the rabbit hopped over to the two imposters, "so might I inquire what are your names?"

The agent wearing the Aliens costume nudged the shoulder of the agent wearing the E.T. costume.

"Oh, names" said the agent wearing the E.T. costume, "well my name is Blorg, and my partner here is named Derg."

"Well Blorg and Derg" said Mr. Herriman as he signaled them to follow him, "if you follow me to my office I have some paper work for you to fill out."

While the two imposters were following Mr. Herriman into his office, Danny and Danielle had arrived on the scene and noticed the commotion that was going on.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Danielle.

"Bloo just found two more imaginary friends" replied Mac.

"Yep, I sure know where to look for them" said Bloo all in his usual arrogant tone.

"So who are our new friends?" asked Danny.

"Some E.T.-like fellow and some Alien-like fellow named Blorg and Derg" replied Wilt, "should be nice to have them around."

"Don't you think we should spy on them?" whispered Danielle to Danny.

"I'm not sure how we can use our ghost powers around them" replied Danny as he whispered back, "it would expose us not to just these people but to the Guys in White."

"I think I can handle things" said Danielle as she was leaving the scene, "you just continue to talk to these people and try to prevent them from noticing a thing."

"Right" said Danny then he turns toward Mac and the rest of the group, "so where is this wall of fame of people who have brought home the most imaginary friends?"

"Right over here" replied Wilt as the wall showed pictures of mostly Wilt holding the imaginary friends he rescued while Bloo, Mac and others were in a smaller portion of the wall.

While Danny was trying to bid some time for Danielle, Danielle was invisible and crept toward Mr. Herriman's office.

"Pardon me" said Mr. Herriman to the two imposters who were doing the tedious paper work, "I have to go to the Little Rabbit's Room. It shouldn't be just a moment or so."

"I'm so glad he left" whispered the agent wearing the E.T. costume as he was resting for awhile after so much tedious paper work, "not even our boss gives us this amount of paper work."

"Makes me think that if we fail this mission of apprehending those two ghost kids would be child's play when coming to do desk duty" added the agent in the Aliens costume.

"Yea, I know what you mean" said the other agent wearing the E.T. costume as he was trying his best to write in the various amount of information on the various forms.

As the two Guys in White agents began to chuckle a little, Danielle overheard everything as she was floating above the two imposters while she was invisible. She then raced back out of Mr. Herriman's office and back into the hallway where she became visible again before anyone could notice she was missing. As Danny was walking down the hallway, he was grabbed by Danielle.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Danny.

"You know those two so called imaginary friends Bloo just recently found?" asked Danielle.

"Yea?" replied Danny.

"They're really Guys in White agents" replied Danielle, "I eavesdropped on them when they went into Mr. Herriman's office."

"We should really talk about being so called imaginary friends ourselves, this place is suppose to protect us from those Guys in White" said Danny.

"But what if they're trying to infiltrate this place by posing as imaginary friends?" asked Danielle.

"Hmm, you might be right about this" replied Danny, "perhaps when we're going to get adopted we should overshadow them and make them get adopted instead."

"That should get rid of them" said Danielle.

"Well" said Danny, "we better head back, they might be wondering where we are."

"Ah, Master Daniel and Miss Danielle" said Mr. Herriman as they came back into the main room, "I have good news for you two. You two are going to get new neighbors-Blorg and Derg who are going to stay with us at Foster's."

"Look" whispered the agent wearing the E.T. costume, "it's those two ghost kids."

"I don't think it should be right for us to leap in and grab them right now" whispered the agent in the Aliens costume back to his partner, "we would be surely exposed."

"Right, let's just play along with the rabbit" whispered the agent wearing the E.T. costume then the two agents walked over to the two ghost kids they were trying to chase down and apprehend, "it's going to be a pleasure of being your neighbor in the next room."

"We're certainly going to have a wonderful time together" added the agent wearing the Aliens costume as he gave a somewhat evil smile to the two ghost kids.

"I see you four are getting along" said Mr. Herriman, "I hope you four feel quite at home here at Foster's. Don't get into trouble with each other."

"Oh we won't" said the two imposters.


	5. Imposters Go to Work

Chapter 5: Imposters Go to Work

It had only been one day or so since Danny and Danielle Phantom had arrived at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and posed themselves as imaginary friends to use the institution as a new hideout from the Guys in White. The two Guys in White agents that were recruited into infiltrating the institution went to work immediately after everyone in the house went to sleep. They crept all over the house planting various listening devices everywhere they could find.

"Should we go into this room here?" whispered the agent wearing the E.T. costume to his partner.

"That's Dutchess' room" replied the agent wearing the Alien costume, "I don't think that would be a wise decision, it would surely expose ourselves."

"You are correct" replied the agent wearing the E.T. costume, "I think we should plant more of the listening devices in the mourning and finish up from there."

"Good" said the agent wearing the Alien costume, "let's head back to our room before anybody has notice us missing."

The two agents quickly crept back right into their room that was next to the room of Bloo and his friends along with Danny and Danielle Phantom. The two agents then went into their beds without the other occupants in the room noticing they were gone. A few hours later it was mourning and Mr. Herriman was hopping around the hallways getting everybody else up.

"Come on, come on, everybody up" said the rabbit as he knocked on each door, looked inside and got them up, "time for breakfast."

"Looks like we have to observe those two ghost kids" said the agent wearing the E.T. costume as he got up from his bed.

"I just hope no body else notices that we're actually government agents" said the agent wearing the Alien costume as they were the last two to leave their room.

"Only someone who has such an imaginary creativity could tell from a fake to a real one" said the agent wearing the E.T. costume as they were heading down the hallway to the main dinning room after they brushed their teeth and did all that other stuff in the bathroom.

"Good thing that this house knows no one like that" added the agent wearing the Alien costume.

"Ah, Blorg and Derg" said Mr. Herriman, "glad you two could make it on your first day at Foster's. Please, sit down and eat. Most of us have already finished breakfast."

"Hmm" said the agent wearing the E.T. costume as he was observing the table of the remaining imaginary friends, "looks like those two ghost kids are gone."

"Well" said the agent wearing the Alien costume as he was pouring cereal into the bowl and handing the box to his partner, "our boys outside would know if those two ghost kids are there along with anyone else who associates with them."

While the two agents were eating their breakfast at the main dinning room, Danny and Danielle were in the hallway walking down with Bloo and his three friends.

"So who is this Goo character you have been telling us about?" asked Danny to Bloo.

"Oh, she's great" replied Bloo.

"She once imagined all sorts of imaginary friends" added Wilt.

"It drove us muy muy loco" said Eduardo.

"Coco, Coco, Coco, Coco" added Coco.

"I see" said Danny then he leans toward Danielle and whispered, "we better try to get out of here ASAP."

"Right" whispered Danielle back to Danny, "even the name Goo seems pretty weird to me."

While they continued to walk down the hallway with Bloo and his friends, the Guys in White that were running the operation to apprehend the two ghost kids were in a listening van a few blocks away from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

"Everything should be going as according to plan" said the agent head of the operation as he sat in the main chair of the van which was located in the center.

"I think I might be picking up those two ghost kids sir" said an agent wearing a headphone then he turned up the volume just a little so that the head agent could hear the two ghost kids' conversation.

"Yep" said the head agent of the operation as he listened to it the conversation being recorded, "it's them. The two ghost kids."

"Should we have our boys that are closer to the house give our two infiltrators anymore instructions?" asked the agent at the listening post.

"No" replied the head agent of the operation, "I think our two boys at Foster's have their hands full. We should also start to monitor people who come in and out of Foster's. You know, just in case if those two ghost kids get adopted by the people who they order to rescue them."

"Don't worry boss" said another agent at his listening post, "we got a few agents monitoring things at the entrance of Foster's."

"Excellent" said the head agent of the operation as he got back in the chair, "if there happens to be anyone who can imagine several hundred or so imaginary friends that could leak out our two boys, tell me, because that's going to put them in jeopardy. Along with also revealing those two ghost kids."

"So how are we going to handle such a thing if such a thing occurs?" asked another agent who was listening to various conversations of various imaginary friends.

"Government lawyers should handle things pretty well" replied the head agent of the operation, "anyway, just continue on your work."

"Yes sir" said the agents at the listening posts in the van.

While the Guys in White were continuing their operation against the two ghost kids, Mac came over to Foster's after school bringing Goo along with him.

"This is Goo?" asked Danny.

"Yep" said Goo, "I'm the one Bloo has been talking about."

"Isn't it great that I finally not just found two but four imaginary friends?" asked Bloo to both Mac and Goo.

"Can I talk to you in private?" asked Mac to Goo.

"Sure" replied Goo.

As Mac and Goo left the scene, Mac was quite suspicious of the four imaginary friends Bloo had brought him recently. He wanted Goo to see if they were genuine imaginary friends or not consider how many imaginary friends she thought up before she went saner than she was before.

"So what about Bloo's four imaginary friends you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Goo.

"I want you to observe those two" replied Mac as he pointed to Danny and Danielle, "I am quite suspicious they have something to do with the E.T. and the Alien imaginary friends Bloo has brought to Foster's."

"Let me see" said Goo as she began to observe Danny and Danielle from afar, "let's see. They both have a fancy D as a symbol on their suit." As she observed both of the two ghost kids, "and they have white hair and green eyes."

"So are they imaginary friends or not?" asked Mac.

"Hmm, hmm" replied Goo, "I'm getting this, they're both made from experiments."

"Wow, you can find that out by just observing them?" asked Mac, "What kind of an experiment by chance?"

"Yet to be determine" replied Goo then she noticed Bloo's two other imaginary friends he rescued, Blorg and Derg who were walking down another hallway, "I think those two belong to some sort of organization or some sort. I can't put my finger on it, but I know it has something to do with Danny and Danielle."

"So you are certain neither of the four friends Bloo brought to Foster's are imaginary friends?" asked Mac.

"Yep" replied Goo, "believe me, I'm an expert at this."

Suddenly after that statement Goo made, the head agent of the operation who listened to the conversation spit out his coffee he was drinking on the agent who gave him the headphone.

"Sorry" said the head agent of the operation, "force of habit."

"So what do you think we should do?" asked the agent who got coffee spit on him.

"Well the good news is that this Goo character isn't aware that the two ghost kids haven't revealed their powers, yet" said the head agent of the operation, "the bad news is that we need to apprehend those two ghost kids fast or otherwise our boys would be exposed. Any options on making to apprehend the ghost kids faster?"

"Well sir" replied another agent as he raised his hand, "I searched the Foster's website prior to our two boys planting the listening devices at Foster's. There is an Adopt the Thought Saturday to which we can probably send in an agent disguised as a father concerned for his son to adopt an imaginary friend and apprehend the two ghost kids like that along with retrieving our two boys."

"That's an excellent idea" said the head agent of the operation, "let's put that phase into the operation immediately."


	6. Phantoms Exposed

Chapter 6: Phantoms Exposed

The Guys in White had placed the next phase of their operation into place. An agent of the organization the next day was sent to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends to "adopt" the two ghost kids they were prepared to apprehend along with to "adopt" Blorg and Derg who were really two other agents that were ordered to infiltrate Foster's.

"I'm here" said the agent disguised as a simple man in a business suit on his cell phone, "what are my lines again?"

"Look" replied the head agent of the operation who was on the other line, "you are simply to ring the doorbell, ask this Mr. Herriman that you are to adopt a few imaginary friends. While you are trying to search for your perfect imaginary friends, you should really be searching for the two ghost kids along with getting our two boys that are already inside involved in the hunt. Is that clear enough for you?"

"I understand my mission" replied the agent in the business suit as he turned off his cell phone and pressed the doorbell.

"Can I help you?" asked Frankie as she answered the door.

"I'm looking for a few imaginary friends for my kid" replied the agent in the business suit, "is this Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends?"

"Why yes it is" replied Frankie then she showed him in, "come on in. Mr. Herriman is quite busy right now, but feel free to look around for that special imaginary friend or friends your kid would want to have."

"Thanks" said the agent wearing the business suit.

As the agent wearing the business suit began walking down the hallway, he began to search each room he came across. As he was searching the rooms for the two agents that were already in Foster's or for the two ghost kids, Mr. Herriman was hopping down the hallway and notice that there was something quite wrong.

"Excuse me sir, is there a problem I can help you with?" asked Mr. Herriman to the agent wearing the business suit.

"Uh, I'm looking for a few imaginary friends for my kid" replied the agent, "you see, my kid would just love to have an imaginary friend that has white hair, glowing green eyes and a black jumpsuit with a fancy D. My kid would also like an E.T. and Alien friend to go along with them."

"Ah, you must be talking about Blorg and Derg and Master Daniel Phantom and Miss Danielle Phantom" said Mr. Herriman then the rabbit signaled the agent to follow him, "come this way please."

"This seems too easy" said the agent wearing the business suit softly to himself.

While Mr. Herriman and the agent wearing the business suit were heading down the hallway and into the room where Bloo was trying to impress Danielle and Danny with some of his paddle ball moves that were not that to good, the agent wearing the business suit immediately spotted the two ghost kids that the Guys in White had been looking all over for.

"Ah, those are the two my kid wants to have" said the agent wearing business suit as he pointed to Danny and Danielle.

"Excellent choice" said Mr. Herriman, "Master Blooregard would go down in history in this house to finally have all the friends he rescued to be adopted on the same day."

"Go down in history?!" cried Bloo as he stopped showing off his poor paddle ball skills, "Well, I usually don't like to see my fellow imaginary friends be adopted, but in this case, okay."

"We have to do something or we are going to be adopted" whispered Danielle to Danny.

"Leave it to me" replied Danny as he whispered back to her.

"Miss Danielle" said Mr. Herriman as he notice Danny leaving the scene, "where is Master Daniel heading off to?"

"Uh, he's going to pack up his things and leave to be adopted" replied Danielle.

What Danny was really doing was trying to find the perfect spot to go invisible so that he could overshadow either Mr. Herriman or the man who wanted to adopt the two Phantoms. He had thought he found the perfect private place to go invisible, but as he went invisible and head off toward Mr. Herriman or the Guys in White agent, it accidentally happen as Eduardo, Wilt and Coco were coming into the scene.

"Did you see that?" asked Wilt as he noticed Danny vanished into thin air.

"Coco, Coco, Coco!" replied Coco.

"He must be a ghost who's going to scare me to death and then eat my ghost!" cried Eduardo.

"We have to tell somebody about this" said Wilt.

"Coco, Coco" said Coco.

"You eavesdropped on Mac's private talk with Goo?" asked Wilt, "I'm sure she could probably figure what is going on right here. Because if we tell the rest of the house about those two they're going to think that we're crazy or something like that."

While Wilt, Coco and Eduardo were trying to come up with a plan to expose the two Phantoms themselves, Danny was heading right toward Mr. Herriman and the agent wearing the business suit. Danny thought for a second which one to overshadow, so he decided to choose Mr. Herriman. He then leaped right into the rabbit's body, it felt weird for Danny to overshadow an imaginary friend like Mr. Herriman, but he managed to accomplish it.

"I'm sorry" said Danny while controlling Mr. Herriman to the agent wearing the business suit, "but adopting Danny or Danielle for that matter is out of the question."

"But a few minutes ago you said I could adopt them" said the agent wearing the business suit then the agent thought to himself, "hmm, something doesn't seem to be quite right here. Excuse me for a second."

"Come on Mr. H" begged Bloo as he approached the rabbit on his knees, "please have Danny and Danielle adopted. I want to really out rank Wilt. Please, it would mean so much to me."

"Danielle" whispered Danny as he leaned over while still in control of Mr. Herriman, "overshadow him."

"With pleasure" whispered Danielle.

"Hey, Master Blooregard" said Danny while controlling Mr. Herriman, "why don't you try and show us your paddle ball technique."

"Oh sure Mr. H that should be just enough time for that guy to come back and adopt Danny and Danielle" said Bloo.

As Bloo was about to pick up his paddle ball, Danielle quickly turned invisible and leaped inside Bloo's body and successfully overshadowed him.

"We're ready to be adopted Mr. H" said the two agents wearing the E.T. and Alien costumes as they came into the scene with the agent wearing the business suit.

"Hey, where are those two imaginary friends with the white hair, glowing green eyes, black jumpsuit and a fancy D on them?" asked the agent wearing the business suit.

"Uh, you mean Master Daniel and Miss Danielle?" asked Danny while controlling Mr. Herriman as sweat began to run down his forehead, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Listen to me rabbit" said the agent wearing the business suit as his face came directly close toward his, "I at least know that the girl with the white hair and green eyes and all that other stuff I mention was just here a few minutes ago. You also stated I could adopt them and leave this house without incident. So where are they?"

"I actually changed my mind about having Danny and Danielle being adopted, I can out rank Wilt any other time of the day" replied Danielle while controlling Bloo.

"Say, that's something Bloo wouldn't say" said Wilt as he along with Eduardo and Coco came into the scene.

"Coco, Coco, Coco" said Coco.

"Something is sure fishy around here" said Eduardo agreeing with Coco.

"Uh, nothing is fishy around here Master Wilt" said Danny while controlling Mr. Herriman, "everything is peachy."

"Is there something wrong with your voices Mr. H and Bloo?" asked Wilt who became quite concern.

"Uh, nothing is wrong with us" replied Danielle as sweat began to appear on Bloo's forehead.

"Because I sure remember you really were proud of finding these two imaginary friends over here and those two other imaginary friends you found in the park" said Wilt, "you would surely never want to give up your glory of trying to get up to where I am. Would you?"

"They're on to us" whispered Danielle to Danny, "let's get out of here now."

"Well, it's been nice that you have come to Foster's, I think you would have a wonderful time adopting these two" said Danny while controlling Mr. Herriman referring to Blorg and Derg then Danny and Danielle were trying to leave the scene, "but I think it's better that we best be on our way."

"Get them!" cried the agent wearing the business suit.

"But that's against protocol" whispered the agent wearing the E.T. costume.

"Who cares, I think the two ghost kids overshadowed the rabbit and that blue creature" said the agent wearing the business suit, "if we don't take them in now, we'll never get them." Then the agent wearing the business suit pushed Wilt, Eduardo and Coco aside, "move aside, I think there's something quite fishy going on."

As Danny and Danielle were trying to run away from the three Guys in White agents, they were both getting quire tired using Mr. Herriman and Bloo's bodies. So instead they decided to abandon them and attempt to flee the scene. They flew through several hallways just trying to find their way out of the house, but suddenly the agent wearing the business suit caught up with them.

"Since my two fellow agents are not going to join me consider it would expose their presence," said the agent wearing the business suit, "I have decided to do this alone."

The agent took out an anti-ghost gun and began to fire at the two Phantoms. Danny fired a ghost beam knocking the gun from the agent's hand. Danielle then gave the agent a good punch knocking the agent unconscious.

"I hope no body saw that" said Danny.

"That was some fighting" said an old small midget woman who entered the scene, "you two didn't tell us you were imaginary superheroes, because we take in those to."

"I think she might be the owner of this place" whispered Danielle to Danny, "and I think we should come clean."

"Well" said Danny as he approached the old woman, "we're really not imaginary at all. We were mistaken to be imaginary friends by a real one. We didn't know this would get out of hand, we were just using this place as a temporary hideout."

"Well that's just great" said the old woman, "I'm Madame Foster and I run this place. Never in my years have I seen someone like you two take advantage."

Then she notices a government badge of some sort on the agent Danny and Danielle knocked out.

"Just what I need" said Madame Foster as she took out the wallet of the agent that was knocked out, "a government agent. Well, it seems like you two were certainly telling the truth for once instead of pretending something that you weren't."

"So what's going to happen to us?" asked Danielle.

"Be in Mr. Herriman's office" replied Madame Foster, "we'll deal with it from there."

"Yes ma'am" sighed both Danny and Danielle as they both headed to Mr. Herriman's office.

"Hmm, now what to do with someone like you?" asked Madame Foster as she studied the unconscious agent.


	7. Sam to the Rescue

Chapter 7: Sam to the Rescue

It had been a few hours since the two Phantoms had been revealed. While Danny and Danielle were about to get the lecture of a life time from Mr. Herriman, the Guys in White held an urgent meeting to discuss the matter of the captured agent and the possibly revealing of the two other agents within the Foster's institution.

"I am very displeased with all of you" said the head agent of the operation who was at the head of the table, "if we are to apprehend those two ghost kids without the occupants revealing our agent captured in there along with our two infiltrators, then we're done for. Now does anyone have a sort of action we could take?"

"What if we could just storm in there?" asked an agent as he raised his hand.

"Too risky" replied the head agent of the operation, "would expose us all."

"We could probably detain those two ghost kids, explain the residents of the Foster's institution about our situation with the two ghosts kids and our government lawyers can take care of it" suggested another agent.

"I'm going to put that under the maybe pile" said the head agent of the operation, "we'll give orders to the two remaining agents within the institution. By now they should know the place up and down, inside and out. They are perhaps the two most capable agents we have on this case. I think we should rely on them to apprehend those two ghost kids and rescuing our own. That is the only plan I have so far, but we should continue to monitor their activities within the house. Meeting augured."

"You sure it's wise to rely on those two?" asked another agent as he was getting up and leaving the scene with his superior.

"It's the only way in dealing with the matter" replied the head agent of the operation, "that is the best assessment I can think of. Besides, you want all of us to take desk duty should this mission fail?"

"Now that you mention it" replied the agent, "perhaps it would be wise to use those two."

While the Guys in White were hoping that their two infiltrators could pull off the final phase of the operation, the two ghost kids in question were sitting in their chairs being guarded by two large imaginary trolls who were watching over them. Mr. Herriman then entered the scene by hopping toward his desk along with Madame Foster and Frankie.

"I am very displeased that you two have chosen to become imposters at this house" said Mr. Herriman who was quite angry with the situation, "not even Master Blooregard could have caused so much trouble."

"And we have to have Wilt, Eduardo and Coco guard the government agent from the Guys in White" said Madame Foster, "you two were using this house for a hideout against them were you?"

"Yes ma'am" replied both of the two ghost kids in a sad sorrow voice.

"Well" said Frankie, "at least they are admitting something along with being imaginary imposters."

"So by any chance" said Mr. Herriman, "since this is an isolated incident with you two being in this region, I think it should be that you two should leave immediately post hast I might add. Do you have anyone to which you can contact to get you two out of this mess along with perhaps getting this Guys in White organization off our backs as well?"

"Well, I do know Sam Manson" replied Danny.

"You mean the Sam Manson of the Mansons?" asked Mr. Herriman in an astonished voice.

"You heard of them?" asked Frankie to Mr. Herriman.

"Of course I have heard of them" replied Mr. Herriman, "I watch life in the rich and the famous. By any chance do you have a phone on you?"

"Uh, yes" replied Danny as he took out his cell phone and dialed the number for Mr. Herriman, "here."

A few minutes later, Sam who just got home from school was still quite worried about Danny along with Jazz always making excuses that Danny was really over at Sam's. That is until her cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Danny?" asked Sam as she notice it was his cell phone number.

"Not quite" replied the voice on the other line, "I am Mr. Herriman of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Your friend Danny Phantom and his cousin have been using our house as a temporary hideout from these Guys in White."

"So where can I find this Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends?" asked Sam.

"You can look on-line for our address and pick up your two friends ASAP" said Mr. Herriman, "it has been a real headache in keeping these two here."

"I can totally understand" said Sam then she began to get ready to have Jazz and Tucker join along the way to rescue them, "I'll be there ASAP."

"Well good" said Mr. Herriman as he turned off the cell phone and handed back to Danny.

While they were waiting for Sam's arrival with Jazz and Tucker to rescue Danny and Danielle, the two Guys in White infiltrators had eyed on the room where one of their fellow agents was tied up and that Wilt, Eduardo and Coco were guarding him.

"So what do you think we should do?" asked the agent wearing the E.T. costume.

"I think we should just act causal" replied the agent wearing the Alien costume, "this Wilt character is a pushover, too polite we can easily con him."

"And the other two?" asked the agent wearing the E.T. costume.

"Just leave things to me" replied the agent wearing the Alien costume.

"Blorg, Derg" said Wilt as he noticed they were coming into the scene, "what a pleasant surprise."

"Say, why are you two amigos are in here?" asked Eduardo.

"Uh, we just wanted to help you three watch over this fellow" replied the agent wearing the Alien costume, then he leaned toward his fellow agent who was being held captive, "don't worry, we're going to get you out of here."

"Coco, Coco, Coco" said Coco as she overheard the small conversation.

"Oh come on Coco" said Wilt, "Derg isn't one of those Guys in White."

"Uh, no" said the agent wearing the Alien costume, "I'm not and neither is my partner, I mean Blorg right here. We felt that this place is to insecure and we thought well we should be the ones to watch over this fellow."

"Hmm, now that you mention it" said Wilt, "my skills in combat against these Guys in White would do no good, and I don't think Coco or Eduardo for the matter has any experience in dealing with the Guys in White."

"Excellent" said the agent wearing the Alien costume as he signaled his partner to take the captive agent out of the house, "we'll keep in touch."

As the two imposters left the scene with the captive Guys in White agent, Mac, Goo and Bloo came into the scene to check up on how Wilt was handling things.

"So what happen to the government agent?" asked Goo to Wilt.

"The agent, oh, Blorg and Derg said they were going to take him to a more secure area" replied Wilt, "this place is certainly way insecure to watch over a high government agent like someone from the Guys in White."

"Wilt, you goof ball!" cried Bloo, "Goo just told me that Blorg and Derg were part of the Guys in White. She can tell these things you know."

"Darn, I knew I should have recognized that codename partner" said Wilt.

"Coco, Coco" said Coco.

"So where could they be heading?" asked Mac.

After that statement, the two Guys in White agents who were ordered to infiltrate the Foster's home were trying to desperately find a way out of the house with their fellow agent still tied up. The two agents then untied him and then they began to desperately trying to head toward the main room.

"This house is crazy" said the agent that was held captive as he began to rest, "I can't find my way out of this place."

"I hate to agree" said the agent wearing the E.T. costume, "but this house is driving me crazy too."

"Ditto" added the agent wearing the Alien costume.

"We should use our mini-GPS system our boss gave to us" said the agent wearing the E.T. costume.

"Good idea" said the third agent.

"Seems like we're heading in the right direction" said the agent wearing the E.T. costume as he was looking at the mini-GPS device on his wrist, "we're coming up close."

As the three Guys in White agents were about to open the door, Danny, Danielle along with the rest of the house appeared right in back of them.

"I don't think you three are going anywhere" said Danny.

"Look, it's the two ghost kids" said the agent wearing the Alien costume.

"Ghost kids" said the agent wearing the E.T. costume, "by the order of the government you are hereby—"

Before the agent could finish his sentence, the door opened and slammed the three agents against the wall knocking them unconscious. It was Sam along with Jazz and Tucker who had arrived just in time to pick up Danny and Danielle.

"Just in the nick of time" said Madame Foster, "you must be Danny's friends.

"Uh, yea" said Jazz, "we are."

"Well" said Mr. Herriman, "your two friends have caused quite a commotion here at Foster's. But how in the world are we going to deal with those government lawyers those Guys in White are going to bring about?"

"Oh don't worry" replied Sam as she gave Mr. Herriman a large sum of money, "I could tell you could use my allowance to get a good lawyer."

"Oh thank you dear" said Mr. Herriman as he took the money, "we would be quite pleased with your help."

"Well" said Danny as he and Danielle were leaving the scene with Sam, Jazz and Tucker, "sorry for all the trouble."

"No trouble indeed" said Mr. Herriman, "why if I were in your position I would surely take the same road."

As Danny and Danielle left the house along with Sam, Tucker and Jazz, the Guys in White who were operating in the area were shaking in their boots.

"This won't look good on our record" said the head agent of the operation as he observed Danny and Danielle leave in the Specter Speeder.

"That was weird back there" said Tucker as they were leaving on the Specter Speeder, "I mean weirder than usual."

"Tell me about it" said Danielle as she finally changed back into her human self, "I'm just glad things are back to normal."

"Same here" said Danny as he also changed back into his human form.

"You have a lot of work to catch up on" said Jazz to Danny as she handed him his assignment list from Mr. Launcer.

"I wonder if those Guys in White have this amount of paper work to deal with their failures" sighed Danny as he was quite shocked at how much he had missed during class.

"Probably not as much" said Tucker.


End file.
